


You And I Will Be Young Forever

by natashabartin



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: First Kiss, Flying, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashabartin/pseuds/natashabartin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was bound to happen eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You And I Will Be Young Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short, cute little thing I wrote for a prompt on Tumblr asking for midair kisses. Also inspired by that time when Sam took off his helmet midair and started to fall. 
> 
> Title is from [Teenage Dream by Katy Perry](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8fj2HVYlD_4).

It's getting worse.

'It' being the butterflies in Sam's stomach around Peter, like whenever the other boy laughs at his jokes, or stands close enough to him. They've grown close enough to consider themselves friends, so that the space between them usually thrums with a positive energy, but, often enough, it thrums with anger and disagreement and just pure spite. But, unluckily for Sam, that _still_ doesn't stop the butterflies.

Even now, they're standing incredibly close to each other, in the living room, the rest of their friends watching TV and talking like there's nothing out of the ordinary, because this is so ordinary it _hurts_. The worst part? They've been standing like this for so long, just glaring at each other, that Sam doesn't even remember what they're fighting about.

In deciding that he's tired of this (he swears to God, if his mind plays one more trick on him into thinking Peter glances at his lips, he's going to implode), he turns away and begins stomping towards the stairs. "I'm going flying," he announces, and the only one who acknowledges him is Ava, who replies, "Don't get your dumb ass in trouble."

He gets his helmet from his backpack, which takes up a _lot_ of room in there. Seriously, why couldn't he just have a normal costume like the rest of his team? Lugging around the Nova helmet everywhere is a pain in the ass.

"Are you _that_ mad?" Peter asks, apparently having followed Sam upstairs.

Sam drops his backpack back onto the floor, helmet in hand, before turning back to look at Peter. Peter looks almost--apologetic? Which sucks, because Sam would totally use that against him if he remembered what he was so angry about in the first place. Now he's just angry that Peter's so _damn cute_.

All Sam does is shrug, messing with the Nova helmet a bit, running his fingers along it's edges. "Nah. Wanna go flying with me?"

He doesn't even knows what compels him to make the offer. Maybe it's the fact that he led Peter to believe he's still angry about something he doesn't even remember, or it could quite possibly be the fact that, if Peter goes flying with him, they'll be pressed up against each other.

Yeah, it's probably the latter.

Peter looks almost surprised at the offer. "Wow, you really aren't mad then," he says, leaning against the doorframe. "But sure. Just lemme change into my costume."

Sam scoffs. "Fuck that," he replies, slipping on his helmet. "You take forever to get dressed. And I meant _fly with me_ , as in, actually fly, don't swing around." He brushes past a confused Peter, who follows.

"Okay, what do you mean by that then?" Peter questions as the walk out the front door. _What an oblivious jerk_.

Sam smirks before pulling Peter up against him. "This," he answers before shooting straight up. Peter surprised grip on him makes Sam laugh, going higher and higher above the house. He stops about 200 feet in the air, the house considerably smaller beneath them.

Peter looks absolutely terrified, and he's clinging onto Sam like he's his lifeline--which, technically, he is, right now. "Holy shit," Peter breathes, eyes wide, staring at the ground. "Holy. Shit."

"What, you've been higher than this before," Sam replies, shifting a bit so that they can both be a bit more comfortable. Peter _has_ been higher in the air than this before, whether it be on buildings or the helicarrier. Hell, he's swung through New York how often for the past two years, there's no _way_ he's scared of heights. "Don't ya trust me?"

Peter looks at him then. "Well," he begins. "I think this is payback. You're going to drop me any second."

Sam laughs, even throwing his head back. "I told you! I'm not mad anymore." He has both of his arms wrapped around Peter's waist, keeping him securely pressed against Sam. Peter even took the liberty to bring his arms up around Sam's shoulders, making it so that they're about the same height right now, although, in reality, Sam is shorter.

They're faces are only inches apart, and Sam does it best not to concentrate on the way that Peter just licked his lips. "So, are you actually afraid of heights?" Sam asks, and his voice is quiet, since it only has to fill the small amount of space between them.

"I was before I became Spider-Man," Peter admits. "And kind of right now, with my feet dangling in the air and everything."

"Wrap them around mine, then," Sam suggests. It's probably going too far to suggest that--this would bring them even _closer_ together, and well, then their crotches would be pressed up against each other's and this is probably a _really bad idea_.

Peter only hesitates for a second before taking the suggestion. It has the desired effect--Peter's feet not dangling in the air anymore--but it also has some _un_ desired affects that has Sam trying hard to think about other things.

Sam thinks he hears Peter's breathe catch in his throat, so of course, he attributes it to the altitude. "It hard for you to breathe at all?"

"A little," he answers, and that's right before he begins to lean in.

Instinctively, Sam jerks back, which makes them both jerk to one side. Peter's grip tightens, and he looks as surprised as Sam feels. "What--"

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean--" He's blushing, and avoiding Sam's eyes _and_ the ground now. "I just thought... I was wrong. I'm sorry."

"Were you trying to, uh..." _Kiss me?_ Sam finishes in his mind, but he can't bring himself to say it out loud, because it's _that_ unbelievable. Their height has to be making Peter delusional, because why would he want to kiss Sam?

Now Peter looks ashamed. "Yeah."

They're both silent for a minute. "Well... what if I told you... you weren't wrong?" Sam tries, looking at Peter hopefully. Because _damn straight_ he wants Peter to kiss him, but he doesn't want it to be a rash decision that's made while they're in midair. He doesn't want it to be a one-time thing.

They're both painfully awkward, but Peter smiles. "So, I can?" he asks.

Sam smiles back. "Yeah."

And it seems really slow, the way Peter leans in, avoiding his helmet in order to kiss him. It starts off simple, it really does--it's obvious that neither of them have much experience kissing, but they each seem pretty determined to figure it out with each other.

Peter tastes kind of like cookies, and Sam actually likes it. They tighten their grip on each other, if possible, and Sam tilts his head in order to get better access to Peter's mouth. They try to ignore the helmet, the really do, even as Peter opens his mouth and allows Sam's tongue to taste him, but the kissing isn't enough of a distraction anymore.

Peter is thinking the same thing as Sam, apparently, because he reaches up, trusting Sam to hold him, in order to take of the Nova helmet.

As Sam's costume disappears, they both realize how stupid of an idea that actually was. "Fuck," is all Sam manages to say before they're both falling. He's pretty sure that he read somewhere that it takes your brain half a second to realize that it's falling, so the delay in their reaction is totally justified.

Okay, so Sam trusts Peter, don't get him wrong. But when he begins to let Sam go, Sam becomes _terrified,_ and squeezes him too tight to be comfortable.

Peter lifts his arms in the air, and his web shooters make them a parachute. Sam almost sobs in relief, resting his head on Peter chest. "That was really stupid," he says, muffled by Peter's shirt.

" _We're_ really stupid," Peter replies. All Sam does is nod is head.

Once they're safely on the ground, Sam retrieves his Nova helmet. Peter rocks back onto his heels awkwardly as Sam inspects it for damage. "So," he begins. "About what happened up there--"

"Oh _no_ you don't," Sam snaps, looking up to glare at a surprised looking Peter. "You are not gonna say, 'Hey let's forget about that because we're stupid.' You are _not_ getting out of that so easily. Like, fuck, _Teenage Dream_ was playing in my head during that!"

Now Peter looks amused." _Teenage Dream_?"

Sam just continues glaring.

"I wasn't going to do any of that," Peter continues, still looking amused. Sam stays defensive. "Actually, I was going to say that it was... nice. And we should, I don't know..."

"Do it again sometime?" Sam finishes, smirking at Peter. "Yeah. That sounds good."

They begin walking back towards the house, and nothing feels awkward. It actually feels better than it did before they went flying. "If it's going to get me a midair make out session," Peter comments, "I think I should start eating your bake sale cookies more often."

Sam bristles. "Wait, you _ate my bake sale cookies_?!"


End file.
